1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting liquid supplied from a liquid container.
2. Related Art
In recent years, an ink-jet type printer (hereinafter, simply referred to as a printer) which performs printing by ejecting ink accommodated in an ink cartridge onto a medium, such as a paper sheet, has been known as a liquid ejecting apparatus capable of ejecting liquid.
In such a printer, the ink cartridge is detachably mounted in a casing body. Therefore, replenishment of ink is generally carried out by replacing the ink cartridge with a new one.
However, it is necessary for the ink cartridge to have a size enabling it to be accommodated in the casing body, and therefore it is difficult to increase the size of the ink cartridge. Thus, when a large quantity of printing is conducted, it is necessary to interrupt the printing and perform a replacement each time the ink in the ink cartridge runs out.
In order to reduce the frequency of the replacement of an ink cartridge, a printer has been disclosed in which the replenishment of ink is conducted by injecting ink from an ink pack provided outside a casing body into an ink cartridge mounted to the casing body, via an ink tube (see JP-A-2009-202346, for example).
However, when the ink pack provided outside the casing body is connected with the casing body of the printer, there is a possibility that the ink pack may be disconnected from the casing body by a collision between the ink pack or the ink tube and a person, an object or the like. Further, when the ink pack is disconnected from the casing body, there is a problem in that supplying ink is not possible or the ink leaks out.
Such a problem is not limited to a printer in which ink is supplied from an ink pack provided outside a casing body but is generally common to a liquid ejecting apparatus equipped with a liquid container which is mounted in a state where at least a part thereof is exposed to the outside of a casing body.